


Transformed

by Riversong1992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Mild Language, Other, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversong1992/pseuds/Riversong1992
Summary: Dean Winchester has a sexual encounter with a witch. He doesn’t realize she’s a witch till afterwards. Hilarity ensues....





	Transformed

The rumble of a black ‘67 Chevy Impala could be heard a few blocks away. The headlights cut through the night like a hot knife through butter. Sam and Dean Winchester were in Bozeman, Montana for a case; Sam had done some research and in a span of three months, three men had been reported missing. According to the men’s families and friends, the men were described as womanizers. They were very well known for having one night stands. Sam had no clue what was going on but they were there because they needed to be working a case. They had to get out of the bunker because Dean had cabin fever without a monster to hunt. Things had been too quiet for his taste so he was glad to be out on the road. He decided to hit up a bar after they had gotten settled in the motel room. Sam stayed behind naturally, to do some more research on the men who had been reported missing.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Skye was sitting at the bar, scoping out her next victim. She smiled broadly when she saw a man with light brown hair and candy apple green eyes order a double whiskey neat. He looked to be her type so she went to sit by him. “Hey there sugar…” She purred as she smiled at him. “What’s your name?”  
Dean turned from his drink to the dark haired woman and noticed she had piercing blue eyes. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “My name is Dean…Dean Winchester…..and you are?”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she replied, “Skye Woods….”  
“Well nice to meet you Skye….what are you drinking tonight?”  
“Bloody Mary….”  
Dean ordered another whiskey for him and a Bloody Mary for Skye. They sat at the bar, flirting and making small talk. He had a good feeling about tonight….  
A few drinks later and they were in Skye’s hotel room. It was much nicer than the rundown motel that Sam and Dean were staying in. Skye pushed Dean up against the wall a bit roughly. Dean’s eyes widened because that was hot to him. Skye leaned in and kissed him urgently. Dean kissed her back then wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up by her butt and laid her down on the bed. Dean and Skye completely gave into the throes of passion and the next thing Dean knew, Skye was lying next to him. She was still trying to catch her breath when Dean sat up. “Well, this was fun but I should be going….” He moved to grab his clothes when he heard a shriek. Skye was glaring at him and a shrill voice said, “No! You’re not going anywhere!” Her eyes began to glow as she spoke an incantation, “Quoniam misericordia tua indigentiam, non autem discite rejectionis ejus. Campana sonat et nocte vertitur te vis maxime. Vos mos non tergum usque ad mutare mutare vias vestras.” (For your lack of compassion, you shall now learn of rejection. When the clock strikes midnight, you will be turned into what you desire most. You will not change back until you change your ways.)  
Realizing he had just had sex with a witch, Dean’s eyes widened as he felt the magic hit him. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the spell to take effect. When nothing happened, he looked down to check over his body and saw that nothing was different. He laughed, “Did you fail your classes at Hogwarts or something?” He joked, not realizing that the spell would take effect at midnight. He left to go to the motel that he and Sam had booked a room. Sam was already asleep on his bed. He had fallen asleep with his laptop on and still in his lap. Dean chuckled softly and closed the laptop. He set it on the end table next to Sam’s bed and covered his younger brother up with the comforter. He showered to get the witch stench off of him and dressed for bed; only wearing boxers and sweatpants. He laid down to go to sleep and soon drifted off.  
******************************************************************************  
Dean woke up the next morning with hair in his mouth. He wiped his face and removed it without thinking. Soon he sat up and he felt a heaviness on his chest. He looked down to see two huge mounds of flesh hanging from his chest that he’d never seen before. His eyes widened when he came to the realization that he had grown breasts. He gasped quietly then slowly got up to walk to the mirror near the bathroom of the motel room. He stared wide eyed when he saw a woman staring back at him. He screamed at the sight and grabbed at his boobs. “Son of a bitch!!!” His voice was high pitched and he threw a hand over his mouth.He couldn’t believe this was happening. This must have been the work of that witch Skye….though he couldn’t help but appreciate that at least the hag had turned him into a hot babe.  
Sam jolted awake when he heard a scream. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun from underneath his pillow. He aimed it towards the sound of the scream. His eyes widened when he saw a light brunette in Dean’s sweatpants staring at herself in the mirror. Her chest was bare as Dean hadn’t worn a shirt to bed. “Who the hell are you?” He asked, pointing the gun at the woman.  
“Dude!!! Chill it’s me!” the girl yelped, jumping a bit at the sight of the gun.  
Sam paused , “Me? I’m sorry lady I’ve never met you before...Look, I don’t know if my brother paid you or something but I don’t need to get laid...”  
Dean glared at him with fire in his eyes, “Sammy, it’s me, you dumbass!!!”  
Sam stared at him in disbelief, lowering his gun. “Dean….how the hell….what happened to you?  
“I got hexed by a witch and I guess she turned me into a chick!” She replied, covering her chest with her arms.  
Sam was shocked for a few moments then erupted into laughter. He was almost rolling on his bed laughing.  
“Sammy! This is not funny!!!!” Dean cried as she went to grab a shirt. She attempted to button it and got a few buttons done before one of them popped off the shirt. The button flew across the room and pinged against the tv screen. Dean was horrified; his shirt no longer fit because of his breasts.  
“Yes it is!! It’s freaking hilarious!” Sam kept laughing so hard, tears began to roll down his face.  
Dean marched over to Sam’s bag and grabbed a shirt from it. She slipped it over her head and over her breasts. “Of course that evil bitch just had to give me boobs the size of watermelons! First thing’s first….we have to go shopping….”  
Sam bit back a laugh. “Of course! You’re a girl now….you want to go shopping!!!!”  
Dean set his jaw, “You’re just gonna do that thing where you just shut the hell up….forever!” She stalked off towards the Impala and got in. She landed in the driver’s seat and realized that the steering wheel was further away than normal. “Son of a bitch….” She muttered.  
Sam slid into the passenger’s seat and did his best to keep a straight face.  
Dean reached under the seat and pulled a lever to adjust the seat. Since it was a bench seat, Sam’s knees slammed into the dashboard. “Oh sorry Sam….” She said half convincingly.  
Sam looked so uncomfortable hunched over in the seat. He knew he deserved that.  
Dean took off and pulled into the parking lot of the nearest store. She killed the engine then pulled the seat back to let Sam out. “Let’s get in, get a few clothes and get back out.” She got out of the car and every step she took, her boobs were bouncing so much. How do girls walk with these on their chest? Soon they were in the store and Dean had picked out a few outfits. She decided to get what looked best on her.  
Sam could see how uncomfortable she was and said, “Hey Dean?”  
“Hmm?” Dean grunted.  
“We may need to get you a bra….”  
Dean’s eyes widened, “Oh no screw that! I’m not wearing a damn bra Sam!”  
Sam jumped, “They're going to keep hurting if you don't have a bra on….”  
Dean sighed deeply, “Fine….” She walked towards the underwear section and looked through all the types of bras that were offered. “Who needs all these different types? Why would anyone want a push up bra???” He didn’t understand why women had so many choices of bras.  
Soon Dean was in the dressing room trying on one of the bras he’d picked out. He had taken plenty of bras off in his life but this was the first time he’d ever put one on. He had some difficulties but finally got it on. “Damn….at least that witch made me hot…” He murmured. He put on the first outfit and stepped outside so Sam could see it. When he stepped outside, he didn’t realize that Sam had called Castiel to come see if he could reverse a spell. Castiel however had not been told what the spell had done to Dean. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel, “Cas?”  
Castiel was very confused when he heard the beautiful woman speak his name. He approached her slowly, tilting his head in confusion. “I’m sorry…” his deep voice rumbled. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you...I’m Castiel….”  
Dean’s heart jumped in her throat when she heard that voice. His voice had always done things to him….but now? It was very obvious. She cleared her throat, “Cas….it’s me. It’s Dean….”  
Castiel’s eyes widened then he looked back at Sam. “This is the spell you mentioned?! A witch transformed your brother into a woman?”  
Sam burst into laughter again. “Sorry Cas, I wanted to see your genuine reaction. It was totally worth it!”  
Dean rolled her eyes. “Cas...Can you reverse the spell or what?”  
Castiel shook his head. “I can’t….this brand of magic is beyond my capabilities. There is someone who could help….”  
“Oh no….oh HELL no! We are not calling that ginger bitch Rowena into this!” Dean exclaimed.  
Sam sighed deeply, “She may be our only shot at turning you back into...you. Come on let’s pay for the clothes and get going….”


End file.
